


Fate

by ASlick12



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsumoto Jun and Sakurai Sho are Japans gay 'it' couple. So just how did the two men come to have three young children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> To sakumotoyama(: who has requested a family fic I hope I made it amazing for you <3

Fandom: 嵐  
Genre: Humor  
Pairing: Sakumoto  
Title: Fate  
1

 

Matsumoto Jun at first glance may look like the perfect human being and to many who followed the young model and actor found that he appeared flawless. Of course that was not the case currently and perhaps it really never would be again for some but Jun really could not blame anyone but himself and maybe Sho. 

Jun had met Sakurai Sho at the tender age of sixteen on his first drama playing the then eighteen year old's younger brother. Sho had been acting for years before that and Jun had thought that he would pointedly ignore him on set but Sho was patient and insightful. The older man respected him for his drive and passion and helped him whenever he could. They instantly hit it off and they built a friendship that lived well past the drama and into several other dramas and a few movies together. It was Sho who first pressed against him and claimed his shy heart. It was Jun who first called Sho his. 

Even now at the age of twenty-three the man felt that their life was perfect. That is, until he saw Satoshi for the first time. Satoshi was tiny with an old man face that Jun had never before see on an infant. His large, dark eyes spoke of an old and quiet soul even through the picture on the adoption ad. Jun had never wanted children and most hated him but some deep, dark part of his heart was instantly attached to the the little boy who was nearly hairless in the picture and looked like he was off in no where land. Still, the young actor shut his laptop and went about his days constantly keeping the picture of the little boy in the back of his mind. 

“Maachan....” Jun knew that tone of voice; knew it so well he had hoped to avoid it. That did not stop him from letting the older man sit alongside him on the sofa and press a lingering kiss to his temple. “Do you want to tell me what's got you so down lately or do I have to force it out of you?” Sho's hands hovered dangerously above his hips and Jun knew that the older man did not care whether or not they were in a greenroom on set. He would tickle the younger man until he spilled. 

That being said Jun had no other option but to sigh and pull his laptop out of his bag and show the older man the adoption ad he had been visiting in secret every time he logged onto the computer. Sho's eyes widen considerably as they turn to his quiet partner. Jun's head is down and his eyes are purposefully turned away as he worries at his lip. “His name is Satoshi.” Sho nods and looks at the picture again. “He's currently at an orphanage in Tokyo. His mother left him at a nearby hospital and left town. He's six months old now.” 

“Jun adopting a baby is a lot of responsibility. We'll have to rework our entire schedules and you may have to stop acting for a while. Are you sure you want that?” Jun knew his lover was not being ridiculous or mean he was asking the same questions Jun had been thinking about for the last month. Sho would certainly do anything Jun asked of him and then some, even adopt a baby, but he would always make sure it was what Jun wanted. “Alright if you're sure we can get in touch with the adoption agency tomorrow morning and go through filling out all the paper work.” 

Jun looks at his lover for a long moment and sits up to press a lingering kiss to his lips. Toma, who had opened the door at the wrong moment, groans in unease at walking in on the two at the wrong moment. “Couldn't the two of you wait until you're at least off work to do that! I'm tired of walking in on the two of you in compromising situations?!” Jun can't help but laugh at his friends fiery face and stands with all the grace and bad boy swagger that he could. At heart Jun really did have a heart of gold but the fans loved his stoic and snarky side just as much and over the years his dominating personality had become somewhat a part of himself that worked perfectly alongside his goofy moments.

“Baka don't be jealous...If you wanted cuddle from me you should have just asked.” Toma takes one look at Jun's malevolent glare and runs back toward Shun's greenroom like the demons of hell were chasing him. 

 

~~嵐~~

Satoshi was ten months old when Jun and Sho finally brought him home. Of course Jun had spent nearly all of his free time at the orphanage playing with the little boy and had now made it a weekly routine to visit the place who had given them their son and make sure they've got everything they need to take care of the children. Jun had even gone so far as to hold a fundraiser to help with the costs of running the nonprofit. 

Satoshi was a happy baby who was still crawling most of the time, when he decided to move, but knew perfectly well how to walk. Within the first weeks of taking care of the young boy Jun realized that he was incredibly stubborn and somewhat of a lazy baby. He preferred to sleep and lay around and no matter where he was at the moment he would fall asleep. Jun's found him in some of the most uncomfortable positions possible completely and totally out. Satoshi knew quite a few words but spoke very little and sometimes he would simply look at Jun and Jun would know he wanted something. There was one thing Satoshi blatantly refused to do and that was call Jun anything but Mama. At first it had mortified the somewhat uptight model but he had grown accustomed to hearing the happy squeal whenever he arrived at the baby sitter. 

Satoshi loved to draw especially coloring books with pictures of fish and the only thing to get the lazy bones moving was if Jun chose to play music or Sho played the piano for the little boy. Satoshi loved music and would sing along with his own words as he tapped his little feet on the floor and colored happily. Jun was over joyed at finally finding a way to bring his voice out. Satoshi had always been so quiet and withdrawn that it scared the younger male. He loved Satoshi dearly but he wanted the little boy to succeed in life in whatever it was he chose to do and learning how and when to speak was an important facet of growing up. 

For a time the small family were content as a trio and baby Satoshi took up most of their lives. Jun and Satoshi made weekly visits to the orphanage and occasionally Sho would join them if his scheduling allowed it. It was on one of these special days that Sho saw baby Masaki for the first time. 

 

~~ 嵐~~

Sho had ventured off to the bathroom and stopped in the infant room of the orphanage when one of the supposedly sleeping babies was babbling way incoherently. To Sho's surprise the little five month old is standing at his crib side babbling away ad point one tiny finger up at the butterflies on the wall. His wide dark eyes were filled with joy as soon as he saw Sho standing at the door. The baby with a name tag of Masaki started bouncing but as soon as that one hand left the crib's side the boy was falling onto his butt with a startled cry. Tears instantly well in his eyes as he sniffles and begins to cry. 

Sho's fatherly instinct instantly kicks in as he's scooping the boy up and cradling him carefully in his big arms. His lips find the boys temple as he bounces him using the same motions he used to rock Satoshi with when he woke up a bit fussy. The baby boy instantly calms and babbles up at him happy once more. His tiny hands reach up to pat at Sho's cheeks reassuring the older man that the boy was okay now. With a wide grin Sho settles into the rocking chair in the corner. “Babies are supposed to be asleep right now you know?” The little baby looks so surprised that he should be sleeping before a large yawn parts his lips. The baby almost look upset that his yawn was interrupting his time with someone. 

Sho hums quietly to the little boy who's eyes begin to droop. Soon enough the little boy Is fast asleep but Sho makes no move to put him back in his crib. The boy's tiny hands fist around his collar when Sho shift him into a more comfortable position. This boy wanted love and a family. Sho could tell that he was hyper and excitable and everything Jun's parents said he was as a baby. This little boy with the big eyes and even bigger heart needed love; the very same love they gave Satoshi each and every day.

Later after a lengthy search through the building for his lover Jun and little Satoshi find Sho curled up in the rocking chair with baby Masaki still wrapped up in his arms fast asleep. A content little smile is toying at the older man's lips and Jun can't help but smile happily at the sight of the pair. “Ah you've found them have you? It seems little Masaki worked his magic again.” Jun glances over to the elderly woman who was in charge of the infant room. Mei-san had taken a particular liking to Sho after the first time he visited with Jun before they adopted Satoshi and her liking for him grew with each visit he made. Not just any person could enter the infant area during nap time and get away with it. 

“I see that. He's adorable. How long has he been here?” 

The older woman seems rather upset for a short moment and then her eyes glance over at the little boy and she grins softly. “Masaki-chan has been her for a few months already and he was almost adopted but the new parents couldn't handle how hyper he was. He's a handful for sure but he's a lover. All he needs is a good family.”   
Needless to say Masai came home two months later to join his older brother Satoshi in their two bedroom apartment. 

“Ne, Sho-chan I think we need to get a bigger home.” 

~~嵐~~

They had Masaki for a year when the family finally moved into a new home. Satoshi was three at the time and getting ready to start kindergarten. Jun had gone through a year of trouble trying to find the perfect home for their small family. Money was no issue for the pair it was finding a place close enough to Satoshi's school but private enough that they would not be ambushed by the press. The house was set back away from the road and walled in like the more traditional homes. The front lawn was landscaped and stoned for easy access to the garage and the two pairs of steps rounded up to the red front doors, Sho picked the color. Jun had decorated the entire home and the four bedroom two bathroom house was perfect for their small family. Satoshi's kindergarten was only a few minutes walk down the street and Masaki's daycare was a block away from the school. Jun and Sho could commute to work in Tokyo with only a short train ride and be back in time to pick up the boys from school. Even better instead of the orphanage being a twenty minute drive Jun, Satoshi, and Masaki could walk their every day after school. 

It was on one of these daily visits that Jun got a call from his mother. The woman was in panic mode talking about how a little boy had been left outside of the local shelter with no where to go and how she thinks it was the child of the young girl down the street who gave birth a few months ago. The girl was no older than sixteen and her parents had kicked her out after finding out she had gotten pregnant. Jun was not surprise she might have made sure the little boy was safe and left town for go.   
“Mama why are you telling me this?” 

Jun knew where his mother was going with this. His mother had an uncanny ability to interfere in his and Sho's life. It was always from a good place however sometime sit was unwanted. “Well I thought you and Sho-chan could take him in. I know you have Satoshi just starting school and Masaki to deal with but I'd hate to see him grow up in a shelter and everyone around here is older and have no desire to take on an infant.” Jun cannot help but sigh at his mother's reasoning. She was always good at heart but sometimes she took action without talking to people first. “Jun he just needs love and I can't help but think his and Toshi's situations are quite similar. Please just come and see him before you make any choices.” 

So later that evening when both boys were bathed and put to bed and the pair of men were cuddling contently in bed Jun decided to talk to his husband. “Mama called today.” Sho hums in acknowledgment. Jun mom called them both at least one every week or so to check in and make sure they were both doing okay or to talk to the boys so her phone calls were nothing new. “There's a little boy she wants us to adopt. His situation is similar to Toshi's.” 

Sho's eyes fall on his lovers and he knows that Jun was not sure if they were ready for another child running around the house when their schedules finally got back on track after adopting Masaki. Hell it had taken them two year after adopting Toshi to even consider adopting another baby and that was purely by chance and nothing else. “It can't hurt to go and visit your mother and see what's going on. We adopted the boy purely by instinct alone. If it doesn't feel right bringing another baby into the home then it doesn't feel right.” Jun can only nod and dig a bit further into his lover's naked chest. “Besides its been a while since the boys saw your mother and it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with our siblings every once in a while.” 

 

~~嵐~~

Kazunari was a positively chubby baby with a rocket tuff of black hair sticking up every which way on his head. His cheeks were round and chubby and yet he was a very bratty baby. Sho found him delightful as he tugged on Jun's long locks and giggled gleefully. Jun however felt that while the fit was right Kazunari would certainly be more trouble that Satoshi and Masaki combined. That's saying something because Masaki got into everything physically possible. Much to Jun's surprise Satoshi was the first person in their little family to connect with baby Kazunari. Even upon first meeting the little boy. Kazunari clung to Satoshi's finger in glee as the older boy mumbled senseless things about his day to the little baby. 

Kazunari was brought into the Sakurai-Matsumoto family a few weeks later as a foster child and soon after the third adopted son of the loving pair. Kazunari brought with him a whole knew bundle of activity. Nino was trouble with a capital T. He got into more than Masaki and had a bad habit of through his food at Masaki no matter where they were. Kazu was incredibly sweet when he chose to be and found his oldest brother's presence the most appealing out of the entire family. When Kazu finally decided to talk his sarcasm blossomed almost as quickly as his words did. Masaki often took the brunt of his sarcasm and Jun had his hands full when the two boys went at it. Masaki would end up crying big wet tears into his 'mama's' shirt and Kazu would end up pouting furiously beside Satoshi while Jun berated him for being mean to his brother; again.

Still, after even a day of having baby Kazu at home Jun was glad his mother had called him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: 嵐

Genre: Family / Romance

Pairing : Sakumoto

Title: Fate

2

 

Jun was busying himself in the kitchen on his day off. The house sparkled despite the layers of clothing, sports equipment, dance shoes, and homework pages that had littered the entire floor of the house. Jun wondered sometimes how three boys could make such a mess or eat so much. Had he eaten that amount at their age or been so messy? If so he thinks he should thank his mother profusely for putting up with his bratty butt. The smell of Sho's favorite meal was permeating the air of the house as he juggled making dinner, talking to his manager about a new drama script, and trying to finish the boys after school snacks. Satoshi would be home first from school and Kazu and Masaki would be home about half an hour late after baseball practice let out.

While Masaki and Kazu attended the same school with the same children they had been with since kindergarten Satoshi had been accepted into a prestigious dance school in Tokyo and was currently working in the same company Sho had been in as a teenager. Masaki while still young was already doing a few modeling jobs here and there and Jun blatantly refused to allow the boy to do any more than that until after he graduates high school. Masaki understood his mama's decision and continued to enjoy his life as a child. Their two oldest sons already knew what they wanted to do with their lives. Satoshi was going to be a dancer and open his own academy for dance and Masaki wanted to model and travel all over the world. Masaki also wanted to save all the animals in the world still so Jun would let him make that decision in time.

Out of all three boys Kazunari was perhaps the one that could be called their problem child. He was intelligent, ungodly so, and his sarcastic wit often got him in trouble with adults in school. Kazu had taken to violence as well whenever he or his brother were questioned. Still, Jun was not going to be one of those parents that blamed him being adopted or him playing too many violent video games for the reason he fights. No, Kazu got into fights because he was acting out and because he wanted to. Jun and Sho punished him for each fight he got into and while he has been staying out of trouble trouble seems to follow the youngest boy. That being said Kazu is charismatic and people are drawn to him. His love for magic and all things video games aside both Sho and Jun know that he will follow his older brothers in doing great things with his life.

The door opens and not only does Satoshi walk in but so do Masaki and Kazu. Jun smiles but that smile fades when he sees the dark bruise forming on Masaki's left cheek and the bloody lip his youngest son is sporting alongside a black eye. “Look at the two of you!” Jun rushes over and grips both of their chins tightly as he assesses the damage. “What did I tell you about getting into fights! Satoshi go get the first aid kit out of the hall closet.” 

Satoshi nods and scurries down the hall as Jun pulls his youngest sons across the living room and pushes them gently onto the sofa. Both boys look away from Jun's eyes as their oldest brother returns with the white box that everyone had seen very often in this household. “I am so sick of seeing the two of you beaten up like this! You both have bright futures ahead of you and your both wasting it doing stupid stuff. You already have enough things piled against you...”

“Kazu stopped kids from bullying Masaki about having two dads.”

Jun can't help but freeze at Satoshi's words. Kazu and Masaki both look down and Masaki's eyes begin to water. Jun bites his lip and goes back to cleaning and fixing their wounds. Kazu hisses as the alcohol swab is dabbed over his lip but a soothing caress of Jun's thumb over his youngest son's cheek is enough to make the pain go away and dry the tears forming in the boys eyes. He hated disappointing his mom because Jun sacrificed so much for the three boys and even went so far as denying contracts because he couldn't be able to see his sons' baseball games. “Gomen.” Kazu's eyes flicker up to Jun's as Jun focuses on his lips once more. “I know it must be hard for you three not having a real mom around and I try my best to fill that role for the three of you. I'm happy you stuck up for your brother and I apologize for jumping to the wrong conclusion. Everyone go clean up I made cake.”

The three boys disappear down the hallway and Jun settles back on his knees and puts the gauze and alcohol swabs. Jun knew his hands were shaking and wanted nothing more than for Sho to be home so the older man could tell him that everything would be okay. Once the first aid kit is tucked safely in the closest again Jun goes about setting up the kitchen for the boys and cleaning up the mess he made. When all three boys gather their slices of cake and smoothies to take up stairs while they do their homework, Jun finally leans against the wall and calls Sho. Unbeknownst to him Kazu is standing outside the kitchen.

“Moshi, moshi.”

“Hey.”

“Maachan what's up? You sound upset.” Jun cannot find the words to appease his worried lover and he knows his silence will worry the other man even more but the threat of those burning tears is stronger than he imagined. “Is everything okay? Is one of the boys hurt?! Do you need me to come home?”

“No, no everything is fine.” A single tear drops down his cheek as he toys as his shirt sleeve. The edge of the counter is cold against his hipbone and he knows that Sho can tell he's crying now. “I just needed to hear your voice.” Sho sighs softly and Jun can hear him shuffling about before a door closes behind him.

“What happened Maachan?”

“They boys are being bullied in school; they got in a fight today.” Sho hums over the line urging his lover on and Jun toys with the bottom of his shirt trying to find the right words. “Apparently some kids in their school were teasing Masaki for having two dads and they tried to beat him up. Kazu jumped in and they're just a little bruised up. It's just do you think we did okay? Do you think it would have been better for them if they were adopted by a nice heterosexual couple?”

Kazu watches as his mama smiles sadly at something his papa says. Kazu was not sure exactly what his papa was saying but it seemed to be enough to lighten his mama's mood at least a little. Kazu had not meant to upset his mama. In fact he had been ready to be yelled at all night rather than tell Jun what they had been teasing Masaki for. He had begged Satoshi not to tell because he knew his mama worried about whether they were happy or not with Sho and Jun. He had heard them talking about it one night and his mama was crying because one of the PTA moms said it was a little weird to think two gay men raised three boys together properly.

Jun hangs up the phone and rubs his fingers over the bridge of his nose trying to ease the emotional storm going on inside of him. His eyes snap open when Kazu's hamburger hands are wrapping around his waist and his head is falling onto Jun's shoulder. “Thanks for being the best mama in the world; I wouldn't want another mama.” Jun smiles earnestly at that and presses a lingering kiss to his son's head.

 

~~嵐~~

 

Jun was so not ready for this. Satoshi was engaged and Jun was so not ready to explain everything to this poor girls family. Thankfully Masaki and Kazu were cooperating with their strung out mama tonight instead of making things worse by arguing or Kazu picking at things. Sho found every one of Jun's quirks adorable and hilarious but after the third time of them man wiping down their kitchen counter and checking to make sure the plates are perfect Sho decided he should calm his lover down.

Jun jumps when Sho wraps his arms around the younger man and pulls the cloth from his hand. “Maachan I think everything will be perfect no matter how many times you wipe the counter and fix the plates. They're going to be here in a few minutes so sit down with a glass of wine and relax until then or so help me I swear I will force you into a week off of doing nothing.” Jun gasps in horror at the prospect of doing nothing all day and quickly leaves his lover's arms to pour himself a glass of wine and settle into the sofa. Satoshi at the age of twenty three was getting married. “Mama can you fix this?!”

Masaki comes barreling out of his room with his tie hanging ridiculously from his shirt and Kazu follows along after him chuckling to himself. “Hai hai come here Masaki.” The twenty one year old man kneels happily in front of Jun who hurriedly fixes his tie and gives his chest a pat. “Kazunari stop laughing at your brother, Masaki take your bag upstairs, and Sakurai Sho if you eat one more of those things you'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight! They are for our guests!” Sho looks up and Jun head snaps to the now opened door. Satoshi is standing just inside the door with his fiancee, her parents, and her younger sister.

“Ano....mama we're here.”

Jun visibly straights as a red blush stains his cheeks and Sho chuckles under his breath a his lover. Kazu automatically gravitates toward his oldest brother with Masaki in tow as Megumi and her mother move toward the kitchen offering their help with the drinks. “You two have raised a lovely child Matsumoto-san. Satoshi-chan treats our Megumi wonderfully.” Jun can feel his eyes widen as the slightly older woman places a hand on his shoulder.

Jun had never felt more proud of his little family before or the things he and Sho were able to teach their boys. Then again when Satoshi rushes into the kitchen a moment later with red wine staining his bright white button up Jun might take that back. “Mama, Masaki spilled wine on me do you think you can get it out?” Jun face palms and motions for the man to strip his shirt off.

“Hai hai, Kazu should have an extra shirt in his room go change I'll get this out.”

Even as he scrubbed the fabric and chatted with the two women about daily household thing he felt that his family was perfect. These people accepted his son despite who his parents were and took their families differences one step at a time. When Megumi leaves the kitchen to make sure the men aren't getting too feisty over the soccer game on the television Jun turns to the only other person left in the kitchen and voices the thoughts in his head.

“Thank you for accepting our son despite the differences of our family. My boys are really good at heart but there have been more people than I'd like to count that have put them down and denied them because of Sho and I. So thank you for allowing him to be with your daughter.” Jun watches as a beautiful smile blossoms over her face. Jun did not see disgust or unhappiness in her eyes like he had in the eyes of many people he met before.

“Sweetheart your family is no different than ours or any other for that matter. These boys grew up with a mother an a father and if those roles were filled by two men who were in love than so be it. You two raised three wonderful children together and still love each other dearly. Who am I to think I'm any better or worse than you because of that.” The woman grins as Sho slips into the kitchen grabs a beer and presses a quick kiss to Jun's forehead in passing. Jun grins despite himself and calls out reminder not to spill anything on the new carpet. “Beside any man that can make drinks this good is a blessing to have on this earth.”

 

~~嵐~~

 

Jun cannot help the small shake in his hands as he hold the camera up to take a photo of his three boys curled together in the living room. For all he know this may be the last time he gets to see his son's like this now that they were all leaving the house and moving into the world. Although there were bottles and cans of beer littering the coffee table the way they slept curled around one another was just as it had always been. Satoshi, the oldest, was curled up with his back facing the door and his hand tangles in Masaki's hair. Between the two oldest brothers, who slept facing one another, Kazu had squished himself into the circle of their arms. His fists were pulling at Satoshi's hair and his lips were pouted out perfect as he cuddles into his oldest brother's chest. Masaki had two strong arms around his shorter brother but with his long limbs they reach to lay on Satoshi as well. The camera flashing did not even affect them and Sho could only chuckle as his sentimental husband and their three unchanging children.

“Here I thought I was the sentimental one Maachan.”

“Shush...no one is supposed to find out.”

Sho can only laugh along with his husband as they move together to cover their children with a blanket and clean up their living room. All three were dating but made sure to make explicit time for their parents and each other which usually meant crashing at home together and waking up to their wives' or girlfriends' worried calls. They would eat a rushed breakfast and be out the door again wearing old sweats and tee-shirts that should have been thrown away years ago even though Jun couldn't bring himself to do so.

“They've gotten so old haven't they Sho-kun.”

Sho cannot help but wrap an arm around his husband as his thoughts wander back to what they were doing at their ages. At Kazu's age Sho had hated the very thought of Matsumoto Jun and the feeling was quite mutual. A year later they were getting married much to their friend's chagrin. A year after that they were chasing after baby Satoshi whenever he fell sleep in random rooms of the house. “I feel old Maachan.” Jun's laughter only makes Sho pout a bit more but it's soothed with a short kiss to his cheek which brings a smile to his lined face.

“You don't look a day over fifty old man.”

“Oi, I'm not even fifty yet brat!”

Jun's laughter floats from their bathroom as the younger man runs to hide behind the door. “Of course not Sho-chan...” Sho really does love his husband.  


End file.
